


Scars

by Maab_Connor



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Foreplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-28
Updated: 2011-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-21 21:04:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maab_Connor/pseuds/Maab_Connor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10 years of saving the planet leaves scars</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars

Lips and breath ghost over sweat-damp skin as Daniel arches into Jack’s touch. Jack looks up and sees the soft light of the late afternoon sun glinting off of Daniel’s flesh. He tongues the long, silver line of scar that runs across Daniel's third rib even as his callused fingers trail the speckled shrapnel scars like he is worshiping the constellations of heaven. He noses his way down to Daniel’s thick thatch and proudly-jutting cock, but bypasses them. Daniel moans in frustration until Jack’s mouth closes over the knife-wound scar on the inside of his thigh; the insistent, open-mouthed kiss makes him writhe and shudder.

“Jack.”

His name is a plea in the air; and Daniel’s callused hands, scarred from years of pottery shards and knife fights, excavation and galactic savior, hands as dualistic as their owner, pull Jack up and away from his goal.

“Too much,” Daniel says, his voice a husky whisper.

“Wanna make this good for you,” Jack returns, his own voice more than a little broken across the moment.

“It is,” Daniel promises. “It’s perfect. You’re perfect.” Soft kisses are peppered across Jack’s face; his lips and nose and chin, his eyelids and forehead, the tip of his nose and the scar dissecting his eyebrow. “I love you, Jack.” Those coarse, gentle hands skim up Jack’s hips and over his ribs; a single fingertip circles a bullet scar, while the opposite palm spreads across the puckered flesh of a long-forgotten staff blast.

“I love you too.” Jack is smiling even as his eyes tear. He lets Daniel roll them over gently until he’s on his back on the quickly-warming sheets. His moan of appreciation isn’t only because of Daniel’s cock gliding against his hip, the loss of pressure to his knees is a good thing; he hadn’t realized how close he was to cramping.

Jack laughs softly as he notices Daniel’s gaze roving over his skin. Daniel looks up and the gaze is love so deep that it makes Jack’s breath catch and stutter.

“And what’s so funny?” Daniel says, his voice soft and teasing.

“Just… this. Us. You and me.”

“Hm,” Daniel frowns. “I wouldn’t say we’re funny. Sexy.” He kisses Jack’s sternum where his breastbone was oddly shaped after half-calcifying a bad break off world. “Hot.” Another kiss to the puncture scar from P97-832. “I might even say _scorching_. But funny? Not so much.”

Jack adjusts his hips so that Daniel is cradled in the V of his thighs and he kisses those pouty lips gently as he runs the pad of his middle finger down the divot of scar tissue from a rockslide on 3R8-630. “No, no, we are… all of that. Well… you are. But… When I was married…” Jack clears his throat gently. “I would come home and I would have a new scar or a scheduled surgery and Sara would… wince.”

Daniel smiles, knowing where Jack’s going. “They’re part of you. Part of me. Part of us. Jack, I look at you and I see the man I love, his story mapped out on his flesh. Your scars are beautiful; because they’re you.”

Jack leans up, his lips millimeters from Daniel’s. “I was totally gonna say that.”

“I know you were.”


End file.
